The Child of Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya?
by Penstar1331
Summary: Kyoya has gone and axidentaly gotten Haruhi pregnat before she marries Tamaki. Read to find out how they managed to get through with all the drama, and find out that we can over come anything. Sorry the sumarry sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone it's finally being put up, but this chap is just mainly the intro. I hope you will all follow like you are my other two series. The Christmas story will be up Sunday.**

Ch.1

"AAAHHH" a scream was heard from a delivery room where Haruhi Suoh was giving birth to first child, a boy. The past nine months had been long in processes, yes the pregnancy had its normal systems and there had been no issues; but it was who the actual father and all the drama that went behind it.

No Tamaki was not going to be the birth father, but would be the father of this child, or at least one of them. You see before Tamaki and Haruhi got married, Kyoya had gotten Haruhi pregnant. Yes Kyoya was the birth father of Haruhi's baby.

Now I bet you are wondering what in the world happened, well this is how it went. It was a little over nine months ago Kyoya was returning from the States where he had been studying abroad to become more of a business man, and get out from under his family's name. Yes Kyoya had been gone for a while, but was now planning to stay in Japan. He was also returning home to be in a wedding, Tamaki and Haruhi were going to finally tie the knot. Tamaki had asked him to be the best man, and Haruhi herself had asked if he could help keep things from going to over bored knowing Tamaki. Kyoya had agreed, and was ready to see all the former host ounce again.

When he got to the airport, like he thought, all his friends had come to meet him up. He could tell they were happy to see him, but there forest happy faces told him that Tamaki had gotten them there way earlier then expected. "Dare I ask, what time he got all you here?" asked Kyoya.

"He got us up at 8 in the morning and we got here at 9:30. He was afraid if we were late, you would have thought we forgot about you." Kyoya could not but help but smile a little, he would never probly admit it but he missed his friends.

"Tamaki you got three seconds to get off me before I decide not to be the best man at your wedding." Yes it was good to be home.

That night Kyoya got caught up with all his friends, surprisingly Renge and Mori were going out, even he did not see that coming. The twins after the wedding were going to Italy for two months to get their mother's fashion show going, they had made a few clothes designs as well.

Yes life for the former Host was going pretty good, until the next night when a storm hit, this is where our story really begins.

 **(A/N): Well I hope you liked the intro. The next chapter will be longer. I'm also going to try and put up the next one shot up Monday or Tuesday. Thank you for your reviews and your follows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

 **(A/N): Yes, you are not dreaming I have finally posted the next chapter. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update this story. I knda got side track for a bit, and focusing more on my main story "Kyoya's and Haruhi's Love Story-New Beginning", but now since I'm back in school where I will have better aces to the internet, I will be posting both stories mostly on Tues. and Thurs. days. I am posting this chapter today because 1) its my bday and 2) I really wanted to leave you guys guessing what's going to happen next. Now I will warn you, I do have a lot of writing assignments to do this semester, and all you guys in college know what I'm talking about. But good new that will cause three new chapters to be posted. Also to those whose stories I'm following I will be reviewing your stories because most of you inspired me to write my own fanfics. To my faves I will be writing oneshot short series to some of your stories, and don't fret I will make sure to put your names and stories name at the very top, and a short thank you. So ounce again sorry for the bad spelling and thank you for the views.**

Ch. 2

Kyoya was at home working some stuff out for his father's company when he got a call from Tamaki asking him if he could go over to his house to make sure Haruhi was okay during the storm. "Tamaki, she is you fiancé, why do I need to go over her apartment to check on her" asked Kyoya.

"I'm stuck at a meeting all day, and I also have a business dinner with my father and a new client. I totally forgot there was a big storm this week, and everyone else is busy. Can you please make sure she is ok for the night?" asked Tamaki.

Kyoya remembered Haruhi was not the strongest during the storm, and that she would be curled up in ball in a small space. Kyoya let out a small sigh and agreed to keep Haruhi sane Dearing the storm.

Kyoya had gotten to Haruhi's apartment right as the storm started. As he got close to her door he heard a slight scream coming from inside. "Haruhi, open up, it's me Kyoya" said Kyoya.

Haruhi was in her closet when she heard knocking at her door, and heard Kyoya call out from outside. "Kyoya?" asked Haruhi opening up the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Tamaki wanted me to come over and be with you dealing the storm since the others could not be here to help" said Kyoya as he stepped into her small apartment. Haruhi smiled remembering the time at Kyoya's beach house, and when Tamaki had found out her fear. It was funny to watching the guys trying to find out her fear. She had overheard the guys making the bet on who would get the old pictures of her. Yes that was a time that she never would never forget.

"Yah that sounds like something he would do" said Haruhi. "I remembered there was a storm today, and I didn't remind Tamaki because I knew he had very important meetings today. He would of probly skipped them and come here instead."

"Yes, that's true. Ever since Tamaki learned that you afraid of thunder storms, he's been by your side ever since; but didn't he give you ear plugs and a blind fold, so you could not hear or see the storm?" asked Kyoya.

"Yah, but I seem to find them" said Haruhi. After she said that there was a big bang and the whole apartment shook. She had been talking to Kyoya so much she almost forgot there was a storm outside, almost. The shake had brought her fear to a meager height, and made her jump into Kyoya's arms.

Kyoya was a little shocked when Haruhi had jumped into his arms. Kyoya pushed her back a little lifting up her chin. Why don't we make you some tea, and settle down. Haruhi just smiled and nodded her head letting Kyoya lead her into the kitchen.

It had been hours since the storm started and the weather had somehow gotten worse. Huruhi was on the verge of having a heart attack, when Kyoya got an idea. He knew Haruhi and Tamaki had a bottle of Champaign in her cabinet for her and Tamaki's speashul night when Tamaki purposed to her. He quickly got up to the bottle and two glasses. "Here, I think this well be better, then the tea" said Kyoya handing her a glass.

"You really think this is gona help?" said Haruhi with a sarcastic espreation, even though she still had some fear in her voice. A load clash of thunder had sounded, as if making her takes the first of many that night. Haruhi and Kyoya had spent the rest of the night, riding out the storm getting drunk.

"You know, this almost reminds me when we all went to the beach" said Haruhi slurring.

"Yes, it does" said Koya with the same drunkenness tone. He looked over at Haruhi, and unconeshesly moved close to her. "I also remembered what came before the storm."

Kyoya not even realizing how close he was to Haruhi's face , started to lean over Haruhi, making her lie down on the floor. She was so wasted she didn't even take notice what they were doing.

"Yah, you taught me a lesson, that I'm a girl and that there are men who could take advantage of me" said Haruhi with half lidded eyes.

Kyoya in a very drunken state, was only mere inches, more like centimeters from her face, whispered "Yes, but that was only half true."

After Kyoya said those last words, he had gotten closer, and then everything went black. It was early morning when the sunshine had started to shine in through the windows of the apartment. Haruhi was slowly started to wake. Slowly her séances were starting to kick in. She felt her head start to boom, remembering all the alcohol she and Kyoya drank last night. Then she started to feel something warm and hard, she moved her hand to the spot and started to rub it. It was not a pillow, it felt like a body, and not just a body, a man's body. She remembered Tamaki had a meeting yesterday, and the only guy who came over was…

Kyoya jumped at hearing Haruhi's scream, "Haruhi what is it what's…" Kyoya looked at Haruhi's appearance then his. 'Oh God no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, I hopped you all had a good break, I didn't. I ended up with a score throat and it still hurts from the constant coffining. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Ch. 3

Haruhi gathered her clothes real fast and headed to her room to get dressed. Kyoya was also making haste to get dressed himself. "What the Hell happened to us last night?" Haruhi screaming coming out of her room.

"I don't know? All I remember is us talking about happed at the beach years ago, then I think I blacked out" said Kyoya trying to remember what had happened.

"I think I remember the same thing, but Oh My God Kyoya, we woke up next to each other naked. In just a month I'm supposed to marry Tamaki. He is going to kill us when he finds out" said Haruhi starting to cry.

Kyoya was feeling horrible for what he and Haruhi did, but it was not Haruhi's fault, no he was the one that suggested they drink the alcohol to help her relax. And why did he have to drink too, he could have watched how much she drank, then put her in her room, and then he could sleep in the leaving room.

Kyoya had to come up with a plan to help all three of them out. "Haruhi it will be okay" Kyoya tried to reassure her.

"How Kyoya? We had sex, I'm your best friend's faience, and we are supposed to be married in a month" said Haruhi screaming through her tears.

"We will tell him the truth, you were about to have a heart attack so _I_ suggested that we have a little champain to help come your nerves, then we both got so drunk we passed out. Then the next morning we woke up next to each other naked." When Kyoya finally finish, he finally realized what he said and feel back on to the coach. "We really are dead, aren't we?"

Haruhi set back on the coach, on the far end. Suddenly Haruhi got a strange thought. "Kyoya did we use protection?" asked Haruhi. The look on Kyoya's face said it all.

Haruhi jumped up from the coach starting to get mad at herself and started to through things everywhere. Kyoya finally got a good grip on Haruhi, and pulled her towards him. "Haruhi I'm not going to let you lose him, and rember there are ways…"

"Stop don't you dare say it. Even if I am pregnant with your child, I want it to live. Even if Tamaki ends up leaving me I will raise it." Kyoya was a little shock to hear that. Before he could say one word Haruhi's cell went off, it was Tamaki calling.

Haruhi took a deep breath and answered it. After a short bit Haruhi hung up the phone. Kyoya watched as a tear slid down her face. "Tamaki is on his way" is all she said before clasping on the couch.

Kyoya looked at her before sitting down himself. Without looking at her he said "No matter what happens today, I will make sure this works out for everyone in the end."

'We are dead" was their last thought before Tamaki came in.

 **(A/N): I'm sorry these chapters are not as long as my other series are, but I just keep wanting to leave you guys in suspense. The next chapter for Kyoya's and Haruhi's Love Story… will be up Thursday, and look forward for something special.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 **(A/N): Sooo, I got a review last week on my grammar, and I agree that it does need work. I am not taking it as being mean because it was being helpful in me to become a better writer and to make my stories even better; but I did not like them wondering how I got 14 followers to this story. Again I don't mind criticism, but please be nice about it. I am sorry if there is bad grammar and missed spelled names or words. I would though like to thank everyone who is a follower or reader. I know it took a while to get this story off the ground that is why I don't blame a lot of you who have just started a new story. To AnimalCraziey I'm with you in the slow creative process, good job on your last update, I cannot wait to see what happens next. So enough of this here is the next chapter.**

Ch. 4

"Haruhi, Kyoya are you awake?" asked Tamaki coming through the door. Tamaki looked torwed the couch where he saw a distraught Kyoya and Haruhi. "What happened, is everything okay?" he asked his best friend and love of his life.

"No, Tamaki, there is something wrong and you want like what we have to tell you, but you must believe me we regret what has happened and will understand if you never want to see us again" said Kyoya with his head down. Tamaki could hear the remorse tone is his friend and sat down in the chair close to Haruhi. Selfconusely Haruhi took his hand, thinking it might be the last time.

"Last night the storm had gotten really bad, it had gotten to the point where Haruhi looked like she would have a heart attack. I had to think of a way to calm her fear and the tea was defiantly not working, so I remembered you had a bottle of Champaign from when you proposed." Kyoya paused, he knew wants he told Tamaki the rest, nothing would be the same ever again. "Me and Haruhi ended up drinking the rest of the bottle and had gotten drunk. We both had a black out moment. This morning we woke up with no memory of what happened only we…"

He stopped he could not go on. The pain that he had brought, it was just too much to handle. Haruhi began to cry right next to him. "Haruhi, what's wrong, what happened last night?" Tamaki asked taking both her hands in his.

"Tamaki I, I love you so much. We, we" she could not continue, her sob over shadowed her words. Tamaki had a sinking feeling that something between the two had probably happened to them last night, but he had to hear it from them. All he could see in their eyes was remorse in their eyes, so he mentally had to prepare for what he was about to hear.

He had known these two for years; he knew they would never do something on purpose to hurt him, right? He remembered what happened at the beach years ago, when he caught Kyoya on top of Haruhi. He had fully learned the truth that Kyoya had taught Haruhi a lesson, what he was trying to teach her earlier that day. Somehow he knew this was not the same.

"Tamaki" Kyoya began. "This morning I and Haruhi woke up next to each other, nacked." Kyoya finally finished what he had to say. Kyoya had looked Tamaki in the eyes, but regretted doing so; all he saw in his friend's eyes was hurt and anger.

Tamaki had let go of Haruhi's hands and started to yell, "You slept with Haruhi, how could you, you were supposed to my best friend." Tamaki was so hurt, he felt as if his heart had ben wrenched out. "And Haruhi how could you sleep with Kyoya? We are supposed to be married in a month, I thought you loved me?" That last part was said softly through tears. All Haruhi could do was look at him shocked and hurt that he would ask that.

Kyoya on the other hand was mad that Tamaki was blaming her too. Yes, Haruhi had slept with him, but all of this was not her fault, it was his, and it was Tamaki who wanted him over in the first place. "Don't blame her, if you want to fully blame someone, blame me. Everything last night was my idea, it was my idea for Haruhi to have some Champaign to help calm her nerves, and I too should probably should not have drunk as well. But it was _your_ idea of me coming over in the first place. I know for a fact not all of our friends were busy last night. You could have asked Renge to come over, or one Fuymi, any of girlfriends could have come over."

Kyoya now was seething as well, with his fist baled at his sides. Tamaki was still shaking with anger, but heard what he said. Yes, it was his idea for Kyoya to come over, and he could of thought up to call any of her other friends to call. But he just thought he could trust them for nothing to happen.

"Yes, that is true, but I thought I could trust you." Tamaki responded with slight bitterness and sadness in his tone. "I need to be alone for a bit to think about what you said", with that said Tamaki had left not looking at the two of them.

Haruhi and Kyoya just looked at the door before Haruhi spoke, "its over, isn't it?" she asked. Kyoya turned to look at Haruhi, who had tears still pouring down.

"No, it's not, not if I can help it" said Kyoya looking back at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, I hope you like this next chapter, and yes the chapter is a little longer than last time, but not too long. Thank you, and please review.**

Ch.5

It was going on a week since Kyoya or Haruhi had talked to Tamaki. Haruhi had not gotten a descent night sleep in five days, and had barely eaten anything. Kyoya had told her to give Tamaki a few days to cool off, and then he would talk to Tamaki himself. He had given him two days, but Tamaki would not see him, nor did Tamaki want to see anyone. Everyone was wondering was going on with the former prince of the Host club, they couldn't even get answers out of his princess or best friend. Yes everyone was suspicious that something had happened to them.

Kyoya had finally had enough, and was willing to do whatever it took to get the wedding back on track. When he arrived at Tamaki's mansion, Tamaki's mother was there to greet him. "Kyoya, good to see you, maybe you can help us? I have tried everything to get Tamaki to come out of his room, but he still want see anybody. He even want discus last wedding details, I don't even think he has called Haruhi at all."

Kyoya looked down at the floor; he could not tell this sweet woman the reason why her son was acting this way. "I'm well aware Mrs. Suoh. I was coming here to talk to him in the first place, and I'm very determined to talk to him."

"Thank you, Kyoya. I knew I could count on you," said Anny. Kyoya could only feel the guilt deepen as he walked off to talk to Tamaki.

When he got to his best friends room, he did even bother to knock, he just went in. Tamaki was lying on his bed looking pitiful. "Whoever did not knock better have a dam good excuse for coming in her unannounced," said Tamaki in a princely attitude. Kyoya was a little shocked to hear Tamaki talk like that, but he had to talk to him.

"It's me, Tamaki. We need to talk," said Kyoya as calmly as he could. Tamaki's eyes went wide. The last person he wanted to see was in his room, and he was still very mad at what had happened with him and Haruhi.

"Oh, you want to talk, okay let's talk. Let's talk how you got drunk off your ass, and then went and slept with my fiancé," said Tamaki in a mad bitter voice.

"I told you, we have no memory of what happened, I don't even remember what we had talked about," said Kyoya.

"Like that is supposed to justify yourself. YOU SLEPT WITH HARUHI! I always had a feeling that you had feelings for her, but I never knew you would go behind my back and sleep with her." Kyoya was sure everyone in the house had heard him.

"Tamaki, I did not come here for you to forgive me," said Kyoya.

Tamaki cut him off, "Then why did you come here?" he asked.

"Because, Haruhi herself is depressed over this whole situation, she is depressed that she can't sleep or eat. She hasn't even studied for her exams, and you know yourself besides the wedding, she is big study nerd," said Kyoya.

Tamaki was a little stunned at what had Kyoya just said. He was still mad at the both of them, but hearing about Haruhi was just… horrible. He was missing her so much, and the pain was only growing worse. He had seen how the two of them looked so remorseful and guilty. Kyoya was right about the other friends, and they both had no clear memory of what had happened that night. He had to at least talk to Haruhi, he was still unsure about Kyoya though.

"Is she really that miserable?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, she is constantly blaming herself for what happened, even though I keep telling her it isn't all her fault, it's mine," said Kyoya.

Tamaki took himself a deep breath. "Okay, I will talk to her." With that he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and put on some body spray. Before he walked off he turned to Kyoya. "I don't know what is going to happen when I go see Haruhi, but just to let you know I'm not 100% mad, but it's still going to be a while before I can forgive you." Kyoya just gave him a small smile. "I'll take it for now, thank you," said Kyoya.

After Tamaki had left, Kyoya just stared at the open door praying that everything would work out for all three of them.

Tamaki had just pulled up to Haruhi's place; he kept contemplating what he was going to say to her. Finally he got out of car and walked up slowly to his fiancé's apartment. When he got their he knocked lightly at her door. From the other side he thought he heard crying, his heart was sinking. 'Did she really feel that bad?' he thought. When the door opened, he could not believe his eyes. His Haruhi looked horrible; her eyes were blood shot from all the crying, she had black circles and bags under her eyes. Her clothes were all wrinkly, and he thought she kind of smelled bad.

Haruhi had been crying because she still had not heard from Tamaki in six days. When she heard a knock at her door, she was ready to tell who ever it was to go away, but when she opened the door Tamaki was standing before her. "Tamaki?" she said in a light whisper.

"Hey, Haruhi. May I come in?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. There was so much that went on this past weekend. I had gotten sick, Valentines, and just me being lazy. I have had so much school work to do, and I have a lot more still to go. I will hopefully have more time this coming up week, or next. Just bear with me for a while. I want to say thank you for the reviews, and all the people who are following or have been reading. I do not own OHSHC and sorry for mist spelled words and bad grammer.**

Ch.6

"Hey, Haruhi. May I come in?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi was just standing in the door way shocked beyond belief, but yet she had somehow found the courage to speak to him. "Yes, yes come in," said Haruhi. Haruhi stood to the side to let Tamaki through, and closed the door behind him. The both of them sat down at her couch not saying a word.

They had been sitting for what felt like hours; finally they both decided to break the ice. "I wanted," they both started to say. "Sorry you go first," they said at the same time. They both just looked at each other and smiled a little. "Haruhi," Tamaki finally got out, "Do you really not remember what happened?"

"Yes Tamaki, I can't," said Haruhi. "I can't even remember what we talked about, I think the beach, but when I woke it was like a blank. I'm just so sorry Tamaki, but I do love you so much." Haruhi started to cry, Tamaki hated to see her cry like that.

Tamaki wrapped his arm around her, "Kyoya said the exact same thing, though he couldn't remember you talking about the beach," said Tamaki.

Once again, they both were quit, just sitting there. "Haruhi I still love you, but," Tamaki started to say.

"But you don't know if you can trust me," said Haruhi with her head down, hair covering her eyes.

Tamaki just looked at her. He wanted to trust her, but she did sleep with Kyoya, his best friend. It was here and now he had to make up his mind on what he wanted to do.

When Tamaki had come to Japan, Kyoya had become his first real friend. Together the both of them formed the host club, and it was him who sent Haruhi to go get him. Haruhi the girl who had broken down everyone's walls, even his, had chosen him out of all their friends. That night of the Ouran Fair they had confess to each other, and had reunited the Host Club. That night Tamaki had made it clear to everyone that he had only one true princess, and that was Haruhi; and at that moment he knew no other women would come close to his stubborn, smart, beautiful, daring princess.

"Haruhi, will you marry me?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki, yes I will," said Haruhi throwing herself into Tamaki's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story. I'm hopefully going to have chapter 8 up this week, because you all know what's going to happen next or do you. I'm currently working on the next chapter on the other story** _ **"Kyoya's and Haruhi's Love Story…"**_ **And I'm hoping it will be up Thursday. I'm also in the process of thinking up the next page to the Study Date Series, which might be up next Thursday, along with new chapters from the other stories. I wanted to let you know there will be no updates next Tuesday, as I will be going to get my teeth done. One last thing, thank you for reading, and sorry for miss spelled words and bad grammar. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 7

The next morning Haruhi had woken up to the smell of bacon, eggs, oat meal, and tea; in the kitchen Tamaki had started to set the table when he saw Haruhi standing in the Kitchen's entrance. "Good morning my princess," said Tamaki with a smile. After they had talked they had ordered dinner in, and called Kyoya to inform them that they were all good; and also to inform get him to inform everyone that they were alright. Tamaki then decided to stay with Haruhi for a while, until the last week of the wedding. "How did you sleep last night my dear?"

"Pleasant, especially now that you have forgiven me, even if it is just a little," said Haruhi as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "So what smells so good in here?" asked Haruhi breaking the kiss.

Tamaki pulled out a chair for her as he explained what he had made, "For you my dear I have made fried eggs, bacon, extra crispy like you like it. A bowl of hot oat meal, and some herbal tea," said Tamaki. He had been leaning how to cook for a while, he wanted to be a useful husband to Haruhi, and especially since they both decided to live on their own before they had kids. He wanted to be able to cook for Haruhi while she was finishing up school, and when she started to go into the actual work field.

Now learning his lessons in the kitchen, he could finally make a meal that did not make you sick; that was until Haruhi looked at the food, and started to look pale. She quickly got up and raced to the bathroom. "Haruhi, that is so not fair," shouted out Tamaki. "You didn't even get to taste it yet."

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," said Haruhi through the door. "I don't know what came over me. I was hungry a minuet ago, then for some reason when I looked at the food, and I got sick all of a sudden." Between pukes Haruhi was trying to think why she would feel sick all of a sudden. Yes she had been miserable without Tamaki for a week, and she had not eaten much or slept well all week; but now she was suddenly feeling a whole lot worse than before.

Then she got a scary idea, and she was hopping she was wrong. Haruhi finally raced out of the bathroom before Tamaki could say a word to her, and picked up her cell phone. She quickly brought up Kyoya's number, and sent him a text to bring something wright away. "Haruhi what's wrong? What's going on now?" asked Tamaki looking panic as Haruhi felt in that moment.

She did not know how to tell her faience the reason she thought she may be sick; the two had just made up, but they did not do anything last night, and it was almost two weeks ago she slept with Kyoya. "Tamaki, lesson, said Haruhi with a little fear in her voice. "I don't want you to freak, but I think," she stopped, she took a deep breath before she could say anything, "Tamaki I think I'm pre…"

Before Haruhi could finish Kyoya had banged open the door, with a small paper bag in his hands?

"Um, Kyoya, why are you here, and what's in the bag?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi felt like she was going to sick again, but she had to tell Tamaki. "Tamaki you need to set down," she said. Tamaki was looking nerves. Last time they had asked him to sit down he had learned that Haruhi and Kyoya had slept with each other. What now was he about to hear? "Tamaki I think I might be pregnant, and I think Kyoya might be the father" said Haruhi all in one breathe.

Total silence filled the room, as an awkward quit through the three friends. Tamaki was the one who broke the silence. Tamaki felt like leaving again, and Haruhi and Kyoya thought he might too; but surprisingly he took the bag from Kyoya, and took out a box of pregnancy test. He handed it to Haruhi, "Well let's get this cleared up so we can be sure.

Haruhi went to the bathroom quietly, and started one of the biggest test her life; and this time she was hopping she would fell this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

 **(A/N): Hey guys I'm sorry that this chapter is not long enough, but I still wanted to put up something. The main reason I didn't bother to keep it going is because I recently had a death in the family. This morning I found out that one of my favorite aunts past away from cancer, so I will be posting chapters for** _ **Kyoya's and Haruhi's Love Story…**_ **next week, maybe Sunday. I'm hopefully will also have the next installment of the Haruhi Study date series up Thursday or the next. That's all for now, and I will see you all next week. Thank you for the reviews and for following.**

Ch. 8

What felt like hours was only minutes while they waited for the results of the pregnancy test. There was nothing but silent as the three of them set and waited. Each one of them was having their own privet thoughts.

Haruhi was wondering what would happen to her and Tamaki now. Would he leave her again, and this time for good? She had a feeling he wouldn't, but if he did still chose to be with her what would his grandmother say? She could handle her friends, but that women was another story; then there was Kyoya, what would happen with him.

As Haruhi started to think about Kyoya, he too was already thinking what a baby would do to them. Tamaki probably would never trust him to be alone with Haruhi ever again, and may never forgive him for getting her pregnant. He also knew that if his father found out, he would be put in shame, or demand that the child come live with them. Kyoya was glad that the wedding was only in a week; if his father would find out sooner, then he would demand that he make Haruhi his wife. He had to come up with a plan fast.

Tamaki was sitting beside Haruhi, holding her hand. Every now and then, he could feel her squeeze his hand. He looked at both his best friend's faces, and could tell they were full of worry. He had his own thoughts on this whole thing, espeashly when it came to thoughts on his grandmother. What would she do if she found out that this baby was not his, would she keep them away from each other? Would she ruin Haruhi's chances of becoming a lawyer, and what about him, what did he want to do? He had to make another bold choice; but before he could speak up, the timer went off.

All three looked at the timer then each other. Finally Haruhi went back to her bathroom, to look at the results of the test. When she finally came out she had a slum look on her face. She wanted to cry, she did not want to say it, but, "I'm pregnant."

Haruhi dropped to her knees, and started to cry. Kyoya and Tamaki just stood there, they looked at Haruhi with sad eyes. They didn't know what to tell her. Tamaki was the first one to say something, "Haruhi." Haruhi was still crying, but lessond to what he had to say. "I know you are scared at the moment, but I wanted to let you know I still want to be with you." Haruhi looked up at him in shock.

"You do, but what about…?" she was soon cut off by Kyoya, "Don't worry about nothing else but the wedding Haruhi. I will come up with a plan to help you out, and the baby."

Kyoya was now bending down on the floor with Tamaki, beside Haruhi. "I'm going to sure make sure, you most of all, come out of this without the world falling apart."

So the three of them sat down together, and thought up a plan to make sure, Haruhi and the baby would be safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I want to thank you for all the reviews and follows that all my stories have been getting; however I will not be able to update my other stories until next week, along with the next part to** _ **Haruhi's Study Date series.**_ **So I have come up with a solution, next Tuesday I will be posting along with this series next chapter, I will add two new chapters to K &H Love Story… and two more Thursay along with next study date series. I also wanted to let you know I have started the process of my summer story, before school lets out I will have a release date of when it comes out. Before I let you all go, I am close to 50 followers on **_**KYOYA'S &HARUHI'S LOVE STORY-NEW BEGINGS **_**I have decided to make a special story or chapter to thank all of you. But I will post all that info on that next chapter, so to all of you thank you.**

Ch. 9

Today was Haruhi's and Tamaki's wedding day, and even though they were both happy, they both were nerves. A few days ago, at Haruhi's dress fitting, the twins notice the dress was a little more tight on Haruhi, but not tight enough they had to get it altered. When they tried asking her what was going on, she told them they would know after the wedding. Even Hunny was starting to notice that Haruhi's appetite was starting to change; Mori even could even tell something was off with Kyoya and Tamaki.

While helping Haruhi get ready for her wedding, Renga could not help but ask her if she was okay. "Haruhi you know you know you are one of my best girl pals, and you know if there is anything you can't tell the guys you can tell me, right?" After the Ouran Fair, everyone knew now that Haruhi was a girl, and Renga decided to become Haruhi's best friend who was a girl. The two of them had actually had gotten close, and it was Haruhi who helped get Mori and Renga together.

"I know Renga, but like I told the guys, I will tell you after the wedding." Haruhi was getting nervures, and she wasn't the only one. In another room, Tamaki and Kyoya were finishing getting ready themselves.

As Kyoya was finishing tying his tie, he could see that Tamaki was having trouble with his tie. As the best man, he stopped Tamaki, and tied his tie for him. "Nervures Tamaki, you know I could give you a shot to help with that," said Kyoya jokingly with a smirk on his face. Tamaki just smiled a little. They had not joked ever since Kyoya and Haruhi told Tamaki they slept with each other; then later finding out that Haruhi was pregnant with Kyoya's baby. It was the longest month of their lives, and there were many more to come.

"Yes, you could say that," said Tamaki. "I'm about to get married, and I'm going to be a father in a matter of months." Kyoya felt bad what he did to Tamaki, and espiashlly Haruhi. The two of them had wanted to at least weight at least a year to have children. They had wanted to live in a small apartment just them before they had kids, and Haruhi herself was finishing law school.

"Tamaki, I am sorry what I put you both through, but I promise to make it right," said Kyoya. "I know you and Haruhi are not weren't ready to have children, but I wanted to let you know, you will be a great father.

Tamaki smiled and patted his friends shoulder, "Thank you Kyoya," said Tamaki. "I have a feeling that someday you will become a great father as well."

Kyoya just smiled at his friend before looking at his watch. "Its time."

The wedding was starting and Haruhi looked a little more nervures than she had ever been. "Haruhi," said Ranka. "Are you okay, are you getting cold feet?" he said with an exited at the idea of his daughter not marrying the idiot.

"No dad," said Haruhi. "I'm just nervice to see what the future will hold. She did not lie, she was worried what after today would bring for all of them. She let out a deep sigh. This was a time to be happy that you were about to marry the one you love, not about having a baby with another man, and wondering if your future husband would be okay with it; Haruhi's mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Haruhi, its okay to be nervures about the future. When your mother went into labor, I was real nervures about becoming a father for the first time; but then when I looked at you for the first time, I knew that no matter what I would make sure you grew up to the women I knew you would be today, and I am so proud of you, and I know your mother is proud too.

Haruhi just looked at her father and smiled as a tear slid down her face; then the wedding march started to play.

As Haruhi started to walk down with her father, she felt like she could run any moment, espiashlly with everyone watching her; but when she got closer she could see Tamaki gazing at her, with all the love in his heart.

She was so glad that he decided to give her another chance. When she finally got their Tamaki took her hand, and could not turn his eyes away from Haruhi's. The both of them hardly paid attention to what the preacher was saying until he asked if each other if they take each other to be husband and wife. After they said "I do", it was time for their vows. Tamaki was first.

"Haruhi, at first when I met you, I thought you were a boy; but after I found out that you were a girl, I slowly started to fall in love you. I have always thought you were this wonderful person, and that you were so strong and stubborn. That night at the beach, during the storm, I made a vow that you would never be alone again. I wanted then for you to always call on me for help, but when I was at my lowest, and almost made the biggest mistake of my life, you are the one who had to help me. You made me realize, that friends will always be by your side no matter what; even if you act stupid, they will always be there to help out. That is why today I choose to by your side for better or for worse, through every storm that comes our way."

Haruhi had tears in her eyes but could still talk. "Tamaki when I first met you, I thought you were one of the biggest idiots I had ever met, but after I had gotten to know you I started to fall for you. That day I thought I would lose you forever, I knew I had to go after you. That day was the day I decided I could not live without you. You helped break me out of my shell, and introduced me to so many people; thanks to you I have made friendships that will last a life time, no matter what happens. That is why I have decided to be by your side, in sickness and health, tell death do us part. No matter what happens I have decided to be with only you.

Once the vows were said, the preacher announced them husband and wife and, "You may know kiss the bride. Tamaki took his new wife, and kissed her with all the love in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone sorry i haven't updated in so long. I know my other story is updating faster, but there will be a lot more updates soon. I actully will post another chapter tomorow, yes on a Wednesday. I have gotten my job back where I can do things like this more. And I will be working on the next part to the Haruhi's Dateing series tonight, and it might be up tomorow or Thursday. I have also decided to post part 1 of the special chapter Thursday in** _ **K &H's Love Story- NB**_ **and part two next Friday. I will be starting my Spring Break soon, and I want be posting anything until i get back from the beach. I want to say thank you all who are reading and following. Sorry again for missed spelled words and bad grammar.**

Ch. 10

It was just a few days after the wedding, and all the guys, exept Kyoya, were wondering why Tamaki and Haruhi had only stayed one night at one of the hotels.

Finally they were about to get their answer when the new married couple had called them over to lunch.

As the group sat around eating a lunch Haruhi had made for all of them, Haruhi just came out and said it, "I'm pregnate." Tamaki was in utter shock that she would come out and just say it. Kyoya on the other hand new Haruhi was just going to be blunt about the whole thing. The twins jaws had literly hit the floor, while Hunny was jumping up and down with happyness, and Mori just smiled.

"Wow boss, didn't know you could be this fast," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, I mean knew you two had already done it, but I didn't know you were that greedy to get it on after you were married," said Hikaru.

"Actually it's not mine," said Tamaki.

"It's mine," said Kyoya.

This time even Hunny and Mori's jaws dropped at what they just heard.

One by one the three of them explained what had happend, and that they had already a plan set out for the parents, and for the baby.

After they got finished explaining what happend everyone turned towards Kyoya, "What the heck Kyoya," said the twins.

"Yeah Kyo-chan, I can't believe you would get yourself so drunk, you slept with Haru-chan," said Hunny. Mori just shook his head in disapiontment.

"Guys knock it off it was a two job, and Tamaki has already forgiven us remember? We just told you everything," said Haruhi. We just wanted to tell you guys first before we said anything to our parents."

All the guys looked like they understood, but they wondered what would happen to them after Tamaki's grandmother found out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I finally put the next chapter up, but I'm sorry it's short, my hands hurt. Anyway the next few chapters I tend to make long, or I might extend this chapter later. I want to thank you all who are still reading this, and for for following me. Since my hands kind of hurt, I will post the short stories up Sunday. Thank you again, and I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 11

The next day Tamaki and Haruhi had invited over both their parents over for lunch, along with Tamaki's grandmother of course.

"Haruhi, don't you look wonderful, you are practically glowing," said Tamaki's mother, Anny.

"Um, thank you," said Haruhi. The way Anny was looking at her, made her think she knew something. Haruhi just hoped when they knew the truth, Anny would not hate her.

On the other side of the room, Tamaki was getting annoyed with his father, and a little terrified of Ranka; suddenly a butler had come in, and told them that Kyoya and his father had arrived. When Mr. Suoh saw Mr. Ohtori and Kyoya enter in, he was a little surprised. Anny on the other hand was putting two-and-two together, taking slight glances at her mother in-law. "Ohteri what brings you to my son's home?" asked Mr. Suoh, thinking now something was up.

"Well Suoh, my son told me that we were both invited to have lunch with you and your family," said Mr. Ohteri, sneaking a look at his son. Mr. Ohteri had his own conclusion that his son was up to something, and clearly the Suoh family was involved.

"Yes well speaking of lunch it's ready. We were just waiting until everyone arrived," said Haruhi.

Everyone followed Haruhi to the dining room, where a nice spread of Haruhi's home cooking was made up. Unknown to everyone, the food that was laid out, was what he used to call "I need to tell you something." His own wife had done the something when she needed to tell him something important. Whatever had happened, clearly the Ohteri's, or more like Kyoya was involved.

As they ate their lunch, little talk was going on. Most of the talking was done by Tamaki's grandmother, Shizua Suoh. All the parents were wondering when their children would explain why they were all here. Finally Tamaki stood up to make the bomb shell, I mean speech.

"Well I guess it's finally time we explain why we all brought you here," said Tamaki a little shaky. All the parents were looking at him, making him think they already knew something. "I or should I say we, have an announcement to make, said Tamaki.

All the parents and Shizua were looking shocked as not only Haruhi standing up with Tamaki, but also standing up was Kyoya. The room went deathly quit after Haruhi told them the news. "I'm pregnant."

After a short bit, Mr. Ohteri was the first one to speak up. "Kyoya why are you standing up with them," said Mr. Ohteri.

"Because," Kyoya started to say, "I'm its birth father."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

 **(A/N): Hello my people, yes another update, yah. I'm sorry if it is bad, but I'm dealing with an issue today, plus it is the last day for normal classes for me; then Thursday I have a full day of testing, boo. I'm sorry for missed spelled words and bad grammar. I want to thank you all for following this story, and my other story which needs one more follower to reach 50, so PLEASE if you are not following** _ **Kyoya's and Haruhi's Love Story- New Begennings**_ **PLEASE follow. And please review, I love you all.**

 **I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 12

All the parents, and Tamaki's grandmother, were in more shock when Kyoya told them he was the father of Haruhi's baby. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki one-by-one, explained what happened.

"Kyoya, how could you do this, and especially letting another man marries the mother of your child," said Mr. Ohtorie.

"Simple, I do not love Haruhi in that way, and I would have never married her because we had a baby together; besides I have already hurt Tamaki enough, and taking Haruhi from him would have made things more worse for us," said Kyoya.

"I just can't believe this," said Mr. Suoh. "Tamaki you married Haruhi, knowing she is having his baby."

"No father, I married Haruhi, but that is my baby, and Kyoya is just helping us father a baby," said Tamaki. Tamaki could tell the other adults were now looking confused. "We came up with a plan so the media cannot exploit us."

"Oh, and what might that be?" asked Mr. Ohtorie, with an eyebrow raised.

"Simple," Kyoya started to say. "We have come up with a document that says that Tamaki may not be able to help give birth. If anyone ask, before Haruhi and Tamaki got married they wanted to make sure that they would have no problems having a baby. When they figured they could probably not have a chilled together, they asked if I could help father a child. Of course being Tamaki's best friend I agreed on one caudation, they named me the god-father."

Everything was silent after Kyoya had gotten done speaking, until Tamaki's grandmother got up and walked over to Haruhi. "You have put my family's name through the mud ounce more. My son may have slept with another woman and conceived a chilled, but at least it was out of pure love; unlike you who got drunk, and is having another man's baby. You are to divorce my grandson and renounce the name Suoh, and I will personally see to it that you never get a job as a lawyer ever," said Mrs. Suoh.

Haruhi was so shocked at the elderly woman's words, that all she could do is stand there with her mouth slightly open, tears leaking from her face.

"No," everyone turned to look at Tamaki's mother. Anne slowly walked over to the young men and woman. She looked at all three of them. "Haruhi, Kyoya, are you truly sorry for what you have done?" asked Anne.

"Yes," they both said looking sensier as possible.

"Tamaki, have you truly forgiven them," asked Anne. Now everyone was looking at Tamaki for his answer, especially his grandmother.

"Yes, I have," said Tamaki. "I still love Haruhi very much, and even though it was an accident, I will be keeping an eye open on Kyoya around Haruhi. But Kyoya was the one who tried to warn me, and that there were other people who could of looked after Haruhi. I'm the one who wanted him there."

Anne then turned to look at the other adults in the room. "We have no right to judge them, yes what Kyoya and Haruhi did was a mistake, and they still don't remember what happened," Anne started to say. "Unlike me I was welling to have an affair with a married man, and I will for one not shun Haruhi or her baby away."

Everyone looked at Anne in shock. Finally Ranka spoke up for the first time in forever. "Anne is right, and besides all three of them is working on this together. Knowing these three, they will come out of this barely scratched."

"Yes, you are right Ranka. These three the brightest of the bunch of their classes, and some of the cleverest. Mother forget your words, Haruhi will stay a Suoh," said Mr. Suoh.

Haruhi was now crying tears of happiness, because two of three people she was afraid of, gave their blessing on the new baby.

"Kyoya you and I will talk about this when we get home some more, but for now I will agree to this arrangement," that was all Kyoya's father said before he walked out the door.

"Yuzerie, you and I will have a discussion when we get home, for now I will pass judgment, for now," said Mrs. Suoh walking out herself.

"Tamaki, tomorrow I want to talk to you for a while too, and you Kyoya," said Anne, now looking serious. Both boys for the first time looked at the woman in fear. When she turned to look at Haruhi, she did not look as scary. "Haruhi, I will talk to you some other time about this," and then she walked off.

"Tamaki I will have a word with you too," said Mr. Suoh, following his wife out.

Last was Ranka, "I just want to let all three of you know, no matter what you will have me on you your side," said Ranka giving all three of them a group hug, and walked out the door.

After everyone left, all three let out the air they had been holding on the whole time. Now all there was left to do was get through this pregnancy without too much happing; unfortunly they were host and something would happen. For now though they just got over the hurricane, now was the after math.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry this chapter is short, and I'm also sorry it took so long to update. Since most of info is on my other story, I will just give few quick updates. First I wanted to let you know that after today, updates will be every two weeks, mostly on weekends. The next three chapters will be long because the next chapters the three main characters still have a few issues with their parents, these chapters will not be up until next Saturday, and I will have a better info next week about updates. I will also leave links to some other works I'm working on, maybe. I also wanted to tell you guys that I have come with cover to my stories. I went on to a website that I could create fairies on, and I made them look like female versions of the host; in two weeks i will post some of them to my stories, and let you see if they are good or not. That is all for now, and if you want more info check my other stories. Thank you.**

Ch.13

"Well that could have been worse for ware," said Kyoya, as all three plopped on the couch.

"Yeah," said Haruhi and Tamaki. "Do you really think we will be able to pull this off," asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya. All three just sat there together. As they stared straight ahead, they knew it was going to be a long nine months ahead. "Well I will leave you two alone. Tamaki I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kyoya," called out the couple. "So how are you feeling, after dealing with our parents?" asked Tamaki.

"Well I think since this was our first round with them, I think we managed to break down the first wall, which I think it literally took all three of us; but I think one by one, we will get through this together.

Tamaki just gave her a nice long soft kiss on her lips, "I'm glad my mother is okay with this, I think if we did not have her here, we might have actually had to say good bye," said Tamaki.

"Yeah, we barely came out without a scratch; I just hope the next time we have to deal with you grandmother, it want be too much," said Haruhi.

"Yes, I agree, but anyway, maybe you should get some rest. You just had a stressful meeting with our family, and too much stress is bad for the baby."

"Yeah you are right," said Haruhi.

Haruhi and Tamaki went to bed that night to rest up. As Tamaki lay in bed, he wondered what his mother would talk to him and Kyoya about. He had not seen his mother this agrees in years, but he knew his mother would be his biggest supporter in all of this. He just hoped his grandmother would come to understand, for Haruhi and the baby's sake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

 **Hello everyone, I'm sorry that it has been so long in updating this story. But I'm so thankful for all of you who are still following this story. I'm also thankful to all of you who are following my other story** _ **Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story- New Beginnings**_ **. I know there are still a lot of mistakes to fix, but as most of you know I'm getting better at my writing skills, and I have all of you to thank for that. Just a heads up I'm also writing a short story on how Mori and Renge got together, I know some of you have been asking about that. The chapters will be longer because it will be mostly 5 to 10 chapters long. Well that's all for now. Sorry for bad grammar and miss spelled words. I do not own OHSHC.** __

Ch. 14

When Kyoya got home a servant had told him that has father wanted to see him in his office. He remembered that has father had wanted to talk to him ounce he had gotten back.

When he got to his father's office, he had knocked on the door and his father had told him to come in. Ounce he stepped in the office, Yoshie had motioned him to sit down one of the chairs in front of his desk. Kyoya had set down in a chair for a few seconds while his father finished what he was working on. Finally his father had looked up at him.

"Kyoya, while I somewhat agreed to this arrangement, I'm still out raged at you behavior towards Mrs. Haruhi, and what posttest you to drink as much as you did with an engaged woman," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Does this mean you are planning to take me out of the running for your hair?" asked Kyoya. He looked calm while he asked, but on the inside he was scared out of his mind.

"That will depend on you and what happens before and after the baby comes. If this gets out of hand where both names are blemished, your run for the head of the family will be discontinued, and you will be disclaimed from this family."

Kyoya knew that his father might also disinherit him from the family, but he had always had a backup plan for anything his father might throw at him; what he was most concerned about was Haruhi and her unborn child. What would happen if this did not go well, and Tamaki's grandmother would make them get a divorce? Tamaki had worked hard to get his family together again; Tamaki would have to decide over Haruhi or his family. There was so much at risk; Kyoya had to be on his A game at all times.

"Do you understand what it is I'm telling you?" asked Yoshie.

"Yes father, I do," said Kyoya.

"Good," said his father. "You are dismissed."

Kyoya bowed to his father and walked out of his father's office.

When Kyoya got to his room, Kyoya went over every senero he could think of to keep them out of harms ways, and even put out some favors. Making sure you had good connections in high school was a good merit in its self. After he did his work he decided to call Tamaki and make sure everything was okay.

Tamaki was in his office thinking about today's ordeal. He had sent Haruhi to bed knowing she needed as much rest as possible. Tamaki knew he needed his own sleep for the next day to deal with his mother. What most people did not know about his mother she herself could just be as scary as Kyoya when he is woken up. He had a feeling he knew what his mother would say.

What really had scared him today was what his grandmother had wanted to happen, he almost lost Haruhi. What had happened with his mother and father was not nearly as bad as what he, Haruhi, and Kyoya were going through. If he had lost Haruhi, he was not sure he would be able to forgive Kyoya a second time, he was already still trying to get over the fact that Kyoya had gotten her drunk, and himself as well. But he also knew a little was his fault because he did not listen like he normally does.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts by his cellphone ringing. "Hello?" asked Tamaki without looking at the caller Id.

"Hello Tamaki. How is everything now?" asked Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya, everything is okay right now. I sent Haruhi to bed, it was a long day after all, and tomorrow will be even worse when my mother lectures us."

"Well I'm sure it want be as bad as what my father told me today," said Kyoya. Tamaki could hear the guilt in his voice. He knew that Yoshie would not tolerate something that would shame his family name.

"And my grandmother," added Tamaki. Kyoya felt more ashamed that he almost ended Tamaki's and Haruhi's marriage. He would never forgive himself if something like that had happened.

"Tamaki I am still so sorry for the trouble I have put you and Haruhi through, I plan to make sure we will come out of this with a win." Tamaki could hear the confidence in Kyoya's voice.

"Yes I know we will," said Tamaki. Kyoya could hear his go get him attitude. "Well we better get some sleep. We have another long day ahead of us."

"Yes, good night Tamaki," said Kyoya. Kyoya looked over at the picture of him, Tamaki, and Haruhi at his beach house. He promised himself that no matter what, this baby would know nothing but great joy and happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry that's it's been a while since my last update, and this one is definitely due. Updates might be slow this week and next due to assignments. I'm hoping to have another one up Friday if possible. If there is not one up by Monday, then there will be updates on Wednesday and another on Friday. Again please bear with me and other writers; this is a time where most of us are in school. Sorry this is short, but pleases f and r. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 15

The next day Kyoya and Tamaki had gone to see Tamaki's mother. It was clear to say it looked like Tamaki was really shaking. Tamaki had told Kyoya before that his mother could have her moments, especially when she she was mad; Kiowa could believe him, because Tamaki was the same way when he cared about someone.

Anne was waiting out in the rose garden of the Suoh Minchin for the two young men; when they saw her, she was not all smiles like they normally see her. Anne had a series expression on her face as the two came close. For the fear of their lives they both sat down without a word.

"I just want to let you both know that even though I'm on your side doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you both. You have put a lot of strain on that poor girl. Tamaki you put stress on not talking to her to her for almost two weeks. Yes what they did was wrong, but from what I have told, you put them together like that. Kyoya I'm disappointed in you because of what happened. I want go into too much because I believe your own father already did that to you. I want you both to listen to me, Haruhi is already going to have enough stress do to all this, and if the truth comes out, it will be history repeating its self," as Anne said this, a tear sled down her face. Both the young men each took one of her hands.

"Mother don't worry we handle everything. I want let what happen to us happen to this baby," said Tamaki. "Yes Tamaki is right, I have even made the documents to state what I have done for Tamaki and Haruhi, I even put down the dates of doctor visits for "past" and future dates," said Kyoya.

"I'm glad that you are all doing your best to work this out, but let me warn both of you, if I see that Haruhi is going through a bad time because of you two, I will make sure to see it that both of you will not have children, unless I say so, is that understood?" said Anne with her own dark shadow crossed over her face.

Kyoya, in every what blue moon was scared for his life, no his man hood; and it wouldn't be fair to say, but both men had dropped their hands to protect themselves from this mother bear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone sorry that it has taken a while to update, but here it is, sorry its short. Kay the first thing is I'm updating on Thursdays now, and all the other days will differ because… College work! Anyway for this story I'm hoping to make chapters longer, but if not oh well. I'm also going to try news stuff up on maybe other writers and news about other animes like** _ **B-Project**_ **and the new season of** _ ***Uta no Prince-sama***_ **Anyway what else… Idk… I may have more on my other stories. Please follow and review, and to those who are thank you. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 16

A few days later Tamaki's mother had called Haruhi over for tea; Tamaki knew that Haruhi would get off a little better than he and Kyoya had been. Haruhi, even though Anne had her back was still worried what the woman would say to her.

When Tamaki and Kyoya had come back to the house, they both looked really pale, and both had dropped on to the couch on either side of her.

When she arrived she could not help but think there were a pair of eyes watching her. Haruhi had a sinking that Tamaki's grandmother was watching her, she wondered if there would come a day she would truly forgive her.

A few mintites later a maid had shown Haruhi out to the garden, were mellow looking Anne was sitting with tea and snacks. When the woman saw her daughter-in-law she got up with a smile and gave her a gentle hug. "How are you doing dear?" asked Anne as both women sat down.

"I'm doing well, although I'm a little consearened that I started to get morning sickness so early on," said Haruhi. She chuckled a little but stopped when she saw Anne gently smile back at her. "I really am sorry for what happened. I just want to let you know I really do love Tamaki."

Anne kept a gentle smile as she spoke to her, "I know you do; that is why I'm willing to go along with whatever all three of you have planned. Kyoya already told me the paper work has been done, and that in a few months you will make it more public."

Haruhi looked shocked at that last statement. "I know I'm going to show later on, but I forgot being in this family image is important, and showing off the next generation is going to be big deal," said Haruhi.

"Yes, but be happy you get to show him off properly," said Anne with a distant look in her eyes. "When I was preginate with Tamaki, people would look at me and say mean things behind my back. I understand why many felt that way, I was having a married man's child. I was happy to have a child, but it was hard to go to functions with everyone looking down on you.

"That is why I want you to be happy about showing off this little bundle of joy, because you have the greatest friends to back you up in this time of need."

Haruhi looked at the women with glazed eyes, and just nodded her head smiling. "I will," is all what Haruhi said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it has been forever since I've updated this story; again sorry it's short, but I think it has a pretty good ending. The next chapters are going to start dealing with the whole pregnancy thing, even the mood swings. In other news please check out some of the other stories, and please review and follow. I want to say again sorry this story has not been updated in a while, but I have been so busy lately with school and drama in my life, plus I've had to concentrate on my main story "K &H Love Story- New Beginnings" because I was tired of people commenting on my spelling issues. That's all for now; thank you all for reading, following, and for favoring this story. I do not own OHSHC. **

Ch. 17

When Haruhi got home, Tamaki was in one of their sitting rooms, looking at what looked like a photo album. "Hi Tamaki, I'm home," said Haruhi, walking over to her husband. "What are you looking at?"

"Hello my love," said Tamaki giving her a kiss sweet kiss on the lips when she sat down. "I'm just looking at some old pictures from back when we were in high school." The pictures in the book where from her first year at Ouran, one of the pictures Tamaki was looking at was when they went to the beach.

Tamaki let out a sigh that sounded sad, "Tamaki is something wrong?" asked Haruhi. She already knew the answer. They had told Tamaki that night when they got drunk, before their blackout, that they had talked about the beach trip her first year.

"It's just, it makes me wonder if I had not walked in on you two, what would have happened?" said Tamaki closing the book, standing up and looking away.

"Nothing would have happened, nothing did happen," as she stood up herself. "He was just helping me see a point that I am a woman, that there is a difference in men and women, and that sometimes I should call for help; and the only reason something did happen to us is because we got supper drunk off of it."

"I know, now," said Tamaki, then he turned around and gave her a nice long passionate kiss. "But you know what I will never truly forget from that trip?" he said when he pulled away looking into her eyes.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi, moving her arms around Tamaki's neck.

"That was the first time I held you in my arms; that's when I realized no one could hold you like that except me," said Tamaki moving down to give her another long kiss.

Tamaki and Haruhi stayed in there long into the evening, they even ate dinner in there. They had talked about their past adventures with the host, and what they were going to do for the baby's room. Finally after it had gotten real late, the newly wedded couple went to bed, the next day both of them would be going to the doctor to take a look to see how the baby was doing.

Even though it was not his child by blood, Tamaki was still exited for this baby; no matter what it would be their first and he would love this child no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but here it is. I don't have much to say. If you are looking for more new's updates look at the last chapter on "Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story- New Beginnings." Thank you to all my followers and I do not own OHSHC**

Ch. 18

Haruhi and Tamaki were in a waiting room of Kyoya's family hospital, waiting to see their doctor; they would be seeing how well the baby was doing, and when the baby would be born. Finally a nurse had asked them to come and follow her.

Not to long after the doctor had come in to see how the baby was doing. "Hello I'm Dr. Patterson," said the doctor. "Mrs. Suoh, will you please lift your shirt?" Haruhi lifted her shirt, and her doctor put on the cold gel, and running the altrasound over her still non-showie stomic.

When the doctor finally found what she was looking for, she smiled and showed the proud new future parents their baby. "So, that's our baby?" asked Tamaki, with wide eyes.

"Yes Mr. Suoh, that's your baby," said Dr. Patterson. "Now it looks like you baby should be here by early spring," said their doctor righting down some notes. "It looks as if everything is fine, you should have no problem caring it all the way tell full term."

"Thank you, Dr. Patterson," said Haruhi. When they were done, the doctor was nice enough to print the sonogram of rhe baby, even though it did not fully look form yet.

When they walked out, Tamaki sighed happyly, wrapping an arm around his wife. "You know I wasn't so sure about this, but with the help of Kyoya, this will work," said Tamaki.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, but I'm sorry it had to go this way," said Haruhi looking a little sad.

"I know but there is no changing the past what's done is done," said Tamaki. "But I know one thing for sure, no matter what, this baby will be loved."

"Yeah," said Haruhi smiling and pulling her husband into a nice kiss.

Finally they had made it to their car, still not noticing that someone had been following and listing to their conversation.

When they got home they found all their friends waiting on them to see how it went. "So how was the doctor visit?" asked the twins.

"It went fine," said Haruhi. "Did anyone want to see the picture?"

"Oh, oh, I do," said Hunny with Mori right behind him. The twins followed leaving Kyoya behind.

Tamaki noticed his friend standing by himself, and decided to take the time to talk to himself. "Didn't you want to see the baby's picture first?" asked Tamaki.

"I thought it would be better to let everyone look first before me, seeing is how I helped you and Haruhi have your first baby," said Kyoya. Tamaki could see that his best friend was still punishing himself for what he did. Unlike Haruhi, who could not be so lucky, Kyoya was being gracouse, and was taking on all the guilt for him and Haruhi.

"Kyoya, I know that you still feel ashamed at what you two did, but it's like what I told Haruhi, there is no changing the past. I may like how this baby is coming to be, but it's coming, and I want you to still be there and help support us. Besides, you are the only one who can knock some since into me, besides my wife, if I go over board," said Tamaki reassuring his friend.

Kyoya smiled as he listended to his friends words. He was right, this baby was coming, and he would support his best friends all the way.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

It was two months into the pregnancy, and Haruhi's little stomach was already starting to show just a little. To her the systems of pregnancy were really starting to show early for some own known reason, like someone trying to speed up time. "Haruhi," called out her father breaking her out of her thoughts, "Oh there you are."

"Hey dad, what's up?" asked Haruhi putting down her book.

"Look what I got you," said Ranka holding up a nice soft yellow blanket. "I was cleaning out the house some, when I found some of you old things from when you were a baby."

"Wow, that's nice dad," said Haruhi taking the blanket. It really was soft, and almost made her, sleepy.

"Your mother bought that for you, and she would cover you up in it every time you needed to sleep," said Ranka. "She said it must have some special baby magic, to help them fall asleep."

'Speaking of mom," said Haruhi starting to look a little sleepy, "When she was pregnant with me, did she start showing signs a little too early?"

"Hmm," thought Ranka, "Now that you say something I think she did, but all women are different in how they carry a baby."

"Yeah, you might be right," said Haruhi giving off a yawn. "I just feel that time is speeding up for some reason."

"Well dear, some women would call that a good sign," said her father giving her a smile, watching her nod off.

He had heard from Tamaki and Kyoya that Haruhi was still really nervous about the baby, and thought what she needed was some sleep; that's why he decided to pull her old blanket out. Even when she got older and would want to stay up to study some more, he would cover her with a blanket, and she fall fast asleep.

When Ranka stepped out of the room, Tamaki had just come home, "Oh hello Ranka, did you come by to see Haruhi?"

"Yes I did, but she has seemed to fall asleep," said Ranka smiling.

"Well would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Tamaki.

"No thank you, I have plans already," said Ranka. "I just mainly came over to give my baby something back.

After Ranka left, Tamaki went to check on his wife, cuddled in a big yellow blanket fast a sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I have finally done it, I have updated this story. I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story, but I'm not the only one who has put off for a long time. Three stories that have read have now just been updated and it was a while since the last update. I figured it was about time I update this story, and like I said in my other story, I might update some of my other works as well. Well that's it for now, I don't know when I will update this story, maybe next week. I hope everyone is having a good summer so far. Thank you all for waiting patiently, I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 20

As weeks started to go by, it was starting to turn into months. Haruhi was still a little nervous about the baby, but was slowly getting exited, even in her own way Tamaki's grandmother was getting a little exited to see her first grandchild; of course she thought she never be able to see her first great-grandchild, but everyone knew better, 'she out live us all,' was everyone's thoughts. However, the woman was hoping with a woman like Haruhi the child would be a legit hair, but still she had to deal with another forming scandal around her family. Sometimes she wondered if her husband was punishing her for forcing their son into a marriage that was not mutual or out of love.

Mr. Suoh had been watching his mother pleased that she was being more exiting towards the new baby unlike how she was towards Tamaki and Anne, but he still could see that she was a little troubled still. So he decided to invite his whole family for dinner, including Ranka.

"It was nice of your father to invite us for dinner, it gave us a good excuse to give everyone the day off," said Haruhi as they pulled into the drive way of the main house. "Lord knows ever since I got pregnant things have been crazy lately."

"True to that, but let's be glad things aren't too crazy right now, after all it's already going on three months. We still have a long ways to go," said Tamaki helping Haruhi walk up the stairs to the door.

Inside, the older adults were sting in one of the lounges waiting for Tamaki and Haruhi to show up. When they got there Anne and Ranka were the first ones to great their children. "Oh it's so good to see you both, how have you been doing?" asked Anne.

"It's good to see you to mother," said Tamaki. "It's been going good, we are starting to get things set up for the baby."

"Hmm, won't it be nice to have a little one wondering around here," said Anne.

"Oh yes, I wonder if it will be like Haruhi trying to look at books before they can read," said Ranaka. Everyone laughed at commit.

Tamaki looked over at his parents knowing they wanted to say the same thing. Soon the little chat was over as dinner was ready.

As they ate, they talked about more about the baby, and what they still needed to do to prepare for the baby. Both set of grandparents also talked how maybe they should set up a baby room for when they would to watch it, or if they had a party, or even needed to be at a function. "Oh just the idea of turning Haruhi's old room into a nursery is so exciting," said Ranka.

"Oh yes, and to start looking for baby furniture again will be wonderful as well," said Anne.

"If you two are going shopping for things for the baby, I will coming as well," said Shizue. Everyone looked at her in shock, but then smiled. Anne had a feeling she was doing this to be a little bit more supportive over the baby, and maybe out of guilt of how she acted when she was pregnant with Tamaki.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," said Anne smiling.

Haruhi looked over at the two older women and was glad they were acting kindly toward each other, more so for her grandmother in-law. Haruhi just hoped that this peace with everyone would last through this pregnancy, but just like Tamaki said they still had a long ways to go.

At the Ohtorie home Kyoya was sitting in his office going over some reports when he got a call from an old school mate, it was the former president of the school's newspaper. "Yes, what can I do for you?" asked Kyoya.

"Nothing really, but one of my old club members has an employer that has over heard something. He is keeping the article from being published for now, but if even the article doesn't get published you know news goes around fast," said the former newspaper club president.

"You mean gossip, but don't worry, just send me the information and I will handle it from here," said Kyoya. When they finally hung up Kyoya had a worried expression. Even though they told people that he was a sperm donor for Haruhi and Tamaki, people could still come up with a different story, one that also maybe the truth. This was already turning out to be a long pregnancy.


End file.
